Butterfly
by KawaiiYukii
Summary: Ryun, an aristocrat, who just move in and joined the Vocaloid Family for a "reasonable reason of sound". On the other hand, Len, a boy who have a shining yellow hair, and a stubborn, yet caring personality, just caught Ryun's heart! How will their love be? Will Len ever feel the same way? Find it out in the story! RnR !
1. Chapter One, The Me

**Ryun:** Heya! Ryun's back! Sorry - But I deleted the last story. Idk why ._. Well, since I was off for crazy long time! I now present a new fanfic - which is related to the Vocaloid Kagamine Len! But.. This time, it's not a RinxLen or MikuxLen or blablaxLen. I will use 'myself', RyunxLen~!

**Len:** Seriously?

**Ryun:** Disclaimer~?

**Len:** -sigh- Ryun does not own the Vocaloids, only the story.

**Ryun:** Enjoy~!

* * *

_Chapter One, The Me._

**Ryun's POV**

Morning came. I slept calmly at my bed, hoping nobody will wake me up, but I could not force it. I must wake up, since it's morning. I stood up from my bed, turn the lights on and tidied up my bed and walked out from my room, straight to the hallway.

I hit someone. "Ouch!" a sound of a person – which is rather... squeaky and high pitched.

"I'm sorry.." as I apologized. I didn't want to look whoever it is – since it'll be a bother.

"It's okay – by the way, you're the new vocalo-" before the person finishes the sentence, I silently walked away.

I went to the kitchen. I saw someone with a long, messy pink hair.

"Miku? Is that you?" the girl said. I didn't answer – of course, I'm not this 'Miku'.

I silently walked out from the kitchen and headed outside. The winds greeted me by blowing a soft, cool breeze. The corners of my mouth curved, making a smile.

I sat on a bench, and enjoying the cool breeze. Birds chirping, which makes me more happy that ever.

"Finally, peace and so-" I didn't finishes the sentence and realized something.

_Hey Ryun, don't forget to take the package I left for you tomorrow. _

_Have a lovely day, Ryun-chan!_

- _Ryou_

I remembered about something Ryou texted me yesterday night. A.. Package?

"The package.." I speaked to myself. "Where.. Could it be?" I got inside the mansion again, searching for the package.

"Are you searching for something?" a voice speak, which was rather husky.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Kinda." I answered. I didn't want to look at 'that' person, since, again, it'll be a bother.

"I see. Would you like me to help?" the voice speaked again.

"No." I coldly answered. I walked away, hoping that I'll get lost of sight from him.

I walked inside to the living room. I saw something there, above the table.

"Ahah! The package!" I immediately reach the package. It says 'To Ryun S.' On the tag which is attached to it.

I hurriedly went back to my room. I jumped happily – since it's been months I'm never as happy like this, recieving a package from my dear brother.

I excitingly opened the package, it was a pair of necklace – a tremble cleff necklace and a bass cleff necklace. There's a message too inside the package, I silently read it,

_Hello my dear, beautiful sister Ryun!_

_How are you? I hope you're alright there! I wish I could visit you but – I'm terribly busy with my studies aboard here.. But, we're still going to be in touch, right? I miss you so much, Ryun! I can't imagine being alone here at America, but don't worry! I'll be back soon! And, when I get back, I will hurriedly visit you! _

_ I love you Ryun! Very much! _

- _Ryou S. _

_P.S, have you gotten your own.. Ehem.. Boyfriend already? If you do, tell me! Give the picture of both of you too! Okay? Love you!_

I'm very.. Touched, but..

Why are there.. Tears falling from my eyes?

"I can't hold my pain. I never talked to anyone else except my brother for the last three months. I felt.. Loneliness. Pain. I wished to have somebody to hug me, like... Ryou-kun always do." I wished.

"I'm always alone.. I don't have friends, or even talked to anyone!" I said while I'm sobbing.

"Why.. Why am I like this?"

**Len's POV**

I woke up today morning. I don't really want to, but, it's like something forced me to wake up. I sighed.

I went out from my room, and someone just passed by me. It's... A girl? She have a long midnight blue hair, which is tied up as a ponytail with a butterfly shaped hairband. She's not looking straight-forward – but seems to look down.

She's the new vocaloid that have arrived three months ago, isn't she?

I sighed, and walked through the hallway, heading to the kitchen. I saw most of the other vocaloids – Luka, Miku, Rin, Teto, Gakupo, Lily and Kaito sat there on the table.

"Good Morning!" I exclaimed.

"Good morning, brother!"as Rin said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Good Morning." Said the others.

I sat at the right of Rin. While my left.. It's an empty seat.

"Oh! Hey.. The new vocaloid.. Ryun? Why she never have anything with us... Like.. Breakfast, have fun or something?" I questioned.

"Yeah.. I know. She's like a loner, and anti-social." Lily said.

"Yeah! And she's kinda rude! For sometimes – like this morning, when I ask her is she the new vocaloid, when I haven't finished my sentence, she just walked away from me! Isn't that rude?!" Miku butted in.

"Come to think of it..." Gakupo ponders.

"Hey, Hey. She's new. And besides, she never talked to us, who knows what she is really like?" I said. Well, it's the truth. Maybe she's just like that on the outside, but maybe in the inside.. She might be different.

"Well... I don't know.." Kaito said.

I stood up again, and heading to the main entrance of the mansion. I saw the new vocaloid – I mean Ryun, she looks like she's troubled.

"Are you searching for something?" I asked her. At least she'll talk a little.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Kinda." She answered, but not looking at me, rather than she is looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"I see. Would you like me to help?" I asked again, trying to be like her friend.

"No." She coldly answered. Then she started to walk away.

_"How rude! Just coldly said 'No' when I asked for a help?!" _It echoed my head.

_"Is she is truly cold like that?! Ah!" _My head is spinning.

"Len!" a voice called me.

"Hm?" I looked at the person – It's Rin.

"Let's eat! Breakfast's ready!" Rin cheerfully said as she pushed me to my chair.

I sat down at my chair. I saw bacon and omelette at my plate. It looks delicious.

"Itadakimasu!"

We all finished eating.

"Gosh, I'm full!" Teto exclaimed.

"Me too! Ah! I'm sooo full!" Lily exclaimed too.

I left my chair and head to the hallway. "Where are you going, Len-kun?" Rin asked.

"Uh.. Going back to my room?" I answered. Actually I wanted to call Ryun to eat with us.. But..

"Oh. Okay."

In front of Ryun's door, I opened it slowly,

"Hey.." I whispered, hoping she does not hear. But, instead she's reading a letter, softly,

_"I love you Ryun! Very much! _

- _Ryou S. _

_P.S, have you gotten your own.. Ehem.. Boyfriend already? If you do, tell me! Give the picture of both of you too! Okay? Love you!"_

I think I missed most of the letter she's reading.. But then.. I heard..

Is she.. Crying..?

"I can't hold my pain. I never talked to anyone else except my brother for the last three months. I felt.. Loneliness. Pain. I wished to have somebody to hug me, like... Ryou-kun always do." She speaked to herself.

_"Is she.. Hurted of being alone? She don't really want to be alone? She wanted to be hugged?" _I thought.

"I'm always alone.. I don't have friends, or even talked to anyone!" she said while she's sobbing.

"Why.. Why am I like this?" As she ended the sentence.

I gently closed the door, hoping it won't make a clue that I overheard her crying. I ran to my room, and slam the door.

I don't know why I am like this.. But it's just like.. She's in a massive great pain..

"I wish.. I could help.."

* * *

**Ryun:** There it is! Finished with _lé chapitre un~_

**Len:** The italic word means "Chapter One".

**Ryun:** Geek.

**Len:** What?

**Ryun:** RnR~!


	2. Chapter Two, A Help

**Ryun:** Haiii~! _chapitre deux_ is now here~!

**Len: **Stop using french, will you? You'll confuse the readers.

**Ryun: **Kaito, put a scoop of vanilla ice cream in his mouth please.

**Kaito: **On it. -put a scoop of vanilla ice cream on Len's mouth-

**Len: **IWTS CWOOOOOLDD!

**Ryun: **_Désistement,_ please~

**Kaito: **Ryun does not own the Vocaloids, only the story~!

**Ryun: **_Jouir_~

* * *

_Chapter Two, A Help._

**Ryun's POV**

I wiped my tears. Tch. Who cares if I'm alone? Nobody does! I just can't stop crying, but I must.

I put the pair of necklaces to the box again, and put it on the top of my black elegant piano. I don't really want to put it on my table since.. I don't want it. I go take a black turtleneck shirt with a white long sleeved jacket and a black skirt. I go to the bathroom and take a bath.

After finishing a cold bath, I wear my clothes and looked at the mirror. I tried to make a smile, if it'll be needed. I tied my hair into a ponytail again, using the same butterfly hairband.

Now, I'm off to go. I wear on my white sneakers, take my black handbag and head out my room and lock it.

I look like I'm a gothic – black and white all the way. Black to represent the gothic and white to represent I'm somewhat still a little pure. I somewhat chuckles thinking about myself.

I saw a boy – with a shining yellow hair and mesmerizing eyes. I hurriedly face down, becuase, like I said again, it will be a bother.

I walk pass the blonde boy, as if like I care. I head out the mansion's gate, and on my way to the city.

As I walked to the city, a place just caught my attention – a Music Shop. I went in and checked it out.

"How may I help you, miss?" the shop owner said to me.

"I'm looking for a white violin, do you have one?" I asked to the shop owner.

"Indeed. Follow me." The shop owner answered me with a smile.

I followed him to the violin section. There, the shop owner took the white violin and gave it to me. "Here it is. Nobody haven't bought it yet, that's why it's still shiny."

"I'll buy it." I said to the shop owner.

"That'll be $390 please."

I opened my purse and take out $400. "Here." I handed the money to the shop owner.

"I'll go get the change, miss." The shop owner said to me while putting the violin to the violin case. "Here's the change, miss. Thank you and come again." He smiled as he gestures a 'good bye'.

I walked to the city. I'm not actually intrested with the city – but to the park. I went to the park and sat on a bench, opens the violin case and look to the shiny white violin. I decided to play a simple song, which is Bitter Sweet Symphony.

I was really enjoying playing this. A lovely music with a lovely scenery.

The song finished. I don't really want to expect a praise or complainments, I only want to enjoy the music.

"You played really nice, miss." A boy claped his hand and smiled to me.

"... Thank you." I smiled back, which I just made up.

"My name is Rinto. Kagamine Rinto. Nice to meet you." He smiled to me and giving his hand, gesturing an hand shake.

"It's.. Nice to meet you too, Kagamine-san. My name's Ryun. Shiinakura Ryun." As I smiled back, which I just made up again and shake his hand.

I guess the practice in the mirror really works, after all.

"Well, I got to go, Ryun-san. See you some other time." He waves good bye and smiled to me for the last time.

I didn't give a smile back, instead, I give a wave goodbye, which I relucantly did.

"It's getting dark. Better hope not to rain yet."

Since, I saw the Weather Forecast today, that there's 40% Chance of raining today. So, I better hurry.

I walked calmly, since, there's no sign of rain yet, so, instead, I went in to a coffee shop to get a cup of coffee.

"A cup of Classic caffè latte, please."

"Coming right up."

A few seconds later, the coffee's finished.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

I paid and walk outside, which is already raining.

"Ah! Dammit! It's raining already. Hope I won't faint again like last time.." I hurriedly went back to the mansion. I dropped the cup of coffee somewhere, since it's going to be hard to drink in the rain. What a waste of money.

As I arrived at the mansion everyone else are looking at me. I give a little glance back.

"Welcome ba-" before they finished, I fainted.

Great. Just great.

**Len's POV**

I went out from my room, just want to take a drink of juice. When I got out, Ryun passed by me, wearing a black and white clothes.

Is she turning gothic or something? And where is she headed to? I do not like to follow but, it's her business.. Oh well.

I went to the kitchen fridge and take a cup of banana juice. I drink it all once. "Ah~!" as I said, feeling the sweet banana taste through my throat and the soothing coolness of it inside my body.

I went to the living room seeing Rin and Kaito plays Tekken. Well, guess what. Kaito's losing from my dear sister. I chuckled. I wish this place got more even fun. I hope Ryun will join in someday.

"Ah! I lost!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Yes! I am the Tekken Fighter Queen! Hahah! Beat that, Kaito~!" everyone clapped at Rin because of her good playing of Tekken. While Kaito.. Well.. I just can sense an evil aura surrounding him.

I sat down on the couch next besides Gakupo, who was really amazed by Rin.

"Your sister do know how to play, huh." Gakupo said, with excitement.

I just nodded. What else can I say?

I just remembered something. Which just really makes me 100% curious.

"Hey, does anyone knows where Kiyoteru-sensei is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's at the back garden, as always." Luka answered while reading.

"I see. Thanks." I thanked her.

I went to the back garden, I saw Kiyoteru-sensei there.

"Why hello, Len-san. How are you?" Kiyoteru-sensei greeted me.

"I'm fine, as always. Oh, and I have a question for you.."

"Hm? What is it? Tell me."

"It's about the new Vocaloid.."

"Ah! Ryun-chan? Well! I'd like to know what are you going to ask! Since Ryun-chan is a sweet and nice girl!"

"Sweet and nice?"

"Yes, Len-san! She is! It's a lucky thing to have her here as a new vocaloid!"

"Why? I mean – she's a cold and hars-"

"Shhh! My, my. Don't judge a book by it's cover, Len-san."

"Well, it is what she is outside but.. On the Inside, she's a... Loner?"

Somehow, Kiyoteru-sensei's looks like a bit down.

"Uh.. Something wrong, Kiyoteru-sensei?"

"You see, Len-san, she is a loner. Well you know that she never eat with someone, or even hang out with any of us. But then, if you know her what she is in the inside, she really is a sweet and nice girl. You know, she's rather like 'anti-social'. She isolated herself. She's kind, but it isn't shown in public. And, I ever been like you too, you know, Len-san, trying to be friends with her. Indeed, I did it. I am friends with her. Sometimes, Ryun-chan will go to my room and we'll have a lovely time singing together, playing music together. I'm the only friend she's calm with, Len-san."

"She can.. Sing? Play music too?"

"Of course, Len-san! If not, why do I accept her as a Vocaloid? She's very talented, you know. And her sound? It's amazing! I just can't explain it in words!"

"But why she isolate herself and won't talk to anyone?"

"Well, Len-san, she is a little somewhat lonely, before, her brother-"

"Her brother? She have one?"

"Yes, yes. Shiinakura Ryou. He's Ryun-chan's sister. He's as talented as Ryun-chan is, but, for me, Ryun-chan is little more amazing compared to Ryou-kun."

"As I was saying, she is lonely, because her brother left her, to study aboard in America. She somewhat isolated herself because she's lonely, and does not trust anyone else except for me and Ryou-kun. That's why she isolated herself."

"Then.. How to make her not isolated then?"

"Well Len-san, you'll need to find that by yourself."

The conversation ended.

I walked into to the living room again, still seeing everyone still playing.

I looked at the time, It's 5:34pm. Time sure flows fast.

And I just realized that it started raining. Luka's in the kitchen preparing some snacks for all of us.

"Who wants some snack?" Luka shouted from the kitchen. Everyone was hurriedly turn of their consoles. Before they reached the kitchen, the main entrance opened. It was Ryun.

We all look at her. She did give us a little glance back with those, purple, shining eyes.

We greeted her, "Welcome ba-" just before we fininshes our greeting,

she fainted.

* * *

**Ryun: **All right~ That's for_ chapitre deux_~

**Len: **No more vanilla ice cream for a month.

**Kaito: **What's that? -holding a scoop of vanilla ice cream-

**Len: **N-Nothing! RnR! -runs away-


	3. Chapter 3, A Thank You?

**Ryun:** _Bonjour_~ _Chapitre trois_ is now here~

**Len: **Currently, Ryun is crazy obsessed with French.

**Ryun: **Would you like another scoop of vanilla in your mouth, Len~? -evil smile-

**Len: **N-No thanks..?

**Kaito: **Ryun does not own Vocaloid, only the story!

**Len: **_Jouir_~

* * *

_Chapter Three, A Thank You._

**Len's POV**

Me, Kaito and Gakupo, along the others hurriedly take Ryun to her room. Unfortunately, it's locked. So, I, really sorry to do this, take her handbag and searched for the key. I found the key any unlocks her room.

Her room, as we take one step inside, the room glows in different kinds of colours.

"Whoa." Gakupo's amazed. One step, can make this all happen?

Her room is glowing in different colours. The weird thing is, the room's switch is off. So, I turned it on and see that her room back to be a normal room. It was kind of nice that the room glows amazingly.

Her room, yet, still amazing.

A grand, elegant black piano, next to a table – that have many papers above it. I'm not very sure, but it's like some kind of papers about songs and drawings.

There, an elegant twin-sized red bed, which is next to a rack of violins, melodicas, flutes and guitars are there. I can't believe there are so many different music instruments here.

There is another table, which is in the middle of a room, but this one, it's different. There's a brown violin which string is seem to be broken, and is being repaired. Red cresent sofa is surrounding it. Underneath the table, there's an aquarium of different colours of fishes.

On the left side of the room, there was a large wardrobe and a table with a vase of roses and a lot of pictures in a frame. There's one big window that gives out a beautiful, natural scenery.

The walls are painted elegant yellow, and the floor's all red, soft carpet. Don't forget to mention the smell here, it's so... Fragrant.

"Whoa. Amazing room." Kaito startled, I guess he's also amazed to, huh.

"Let's put her on the bed." I said. Gakupo and Kaito nodded.

We put her gently on the bed. Gakupo goes out and called Kiyoteru-sensei.

I sat on the left next to her. "Is she going to be okay?" Rin asked. Her eyes are a little bit tearful.

"Of course she will, Rin-chan. I'm sure she'll be fine." I answered, so that she'll feels a little more better.

Kiyoteru-sensei came in, along with Gakupo.

"Ryun-chan?" Kiyoteru-sensei never did look as worried like this. This is my first time, I guess.

Kiyoteru-sensei worriedly walk to Ryun. "Ah, I see." He smiled.

Why the... He's freaking smiling?

"Looks like Ryun-chan's having a normal fever, she really make me too worried." He chuckled.

"F-Fever?" Rin-chan asked.

Kiyoteru-sensei nodded.

"Then.. How can she faints?" I asked. Well, it's because I'm curious. How can a fever make Ryun faint?

"Hm.. According to what her brother said, Ryun-chan have this weird abnormality that will make her faint, whenever her body temperature gets too low. Well, since it was raining, she must have gotten wet and shivering.." Kiyoteru-sensei explained.

"But don't worry, Ryun-chan'll wake up sooner-"

Ryun eyes opened. Those purple, exquisite, shimmering eyes opened. She took her first glance to me.

_Those eyes.. They're so.. beautiful._

She opened her mouth, "... I fainted, didn't I." She said because of realizing she fainted.

I nodded. She sat down on her bed, but this time her eyes narrowed a little, giving me a little way to see her clearly at those, beautiful eyes.

She faces down. The front hairs of her makes those eyes hidden. It looks like she doesn't want us here.

She truly is a loner. And very anti-social. I wish I could know you better.

"Are you okay?! Ryun-chan!" Rin speak as she makes her way to Ryun. I guess, even Rin, who obviously never speak or even get to know Ryun, really worried very much.

Ryun didn't answered at all. She stays at her position like that. Facing down, silent.

An awkward silence appeared.

"You just bought them, didn't you, Ryun-chan?" Kiyoteru-sensei questioned, as to broke the silence. She didn't answer.

Kiyoteru-sensei, who audaciously opened the violin case, which makes Ryun aware.

"D-Don't touch it!" Ryun said to Kiyoteru-sensei.

Rather than obeying her, he seems trying to tease Ryun.

"Aw. Lovely violin~"

"H-Hey! I-I said don't touch it!" she speaks and tries to snatch away the white violin. Ryun didn't really win, she misses everytime. She stood up and tries to get to Kiyoteru-sensei.

"G-Give it back!"

"No~"

"Eh?! I-I said.. G-Give it back!"

They both are now running in circle, like kids.

I think, everytime I saw her face, she's blushing. I wonder.

Then Kiyoteru-sensei stopped, which makes an 'Eh?!' expression to Ryun's face, she hit Kiyoteru-sensei and falls at the floor. Luckily, Kiyoteru-sensei caught her in his arms.

They're both laughing – wait, THE ANTI-SOCIAL, LONER, SHIINAKURA RYUN JUST LAUGHED?! IS IT ME, OR THIS IS JUST A DREAM?!

Well, I'm really, really shocked, because, it's the first time, from the last three months, for me to see her happy expression.

When I look at the others, except Rin, who is smilling, and very happy, they looked at Ryun and Kiyoteru-sensei with a 'What. Is. This?!' expression.

I just chuckled.

**Ryun's POV**

_All I see is.. Darkness. _

_Where am I? Why am I here? _

_Tears are now falling from my eyes. Am I really am destined to be a loner like this? I am, but I do not wanted it.. _

_I cried. Cried and cried. Sitting alone in the darkness, hoping anyone would care. _

_I wished someone will care. But look? For the last three months, no one cared. So?_

_Why should I care back? It doesn't matter. As long as I have my brother, I still believe that I am exsistance in this world._

_I cried, cried. _

_"Hey. Why are you crying?" these words spoke to me. _

_"Ryou? Is that.. You?" I asked to that voice. _

_Silent. That voice didn't speaked back to me. _

_"Hello?" I asked again._

_That voice.. Is it gone? Then a little light appeared. Showing little face of that voice._

_That voice – is a person. I don't know who it is – but it's not Ryou. _

_I can't see who it is. It's too blurry. But then, all I can see is,_

_Is that person.. Smiling? _

_Before I knew, all surrounding me become light again. _

I opened my eyes. I took a glance to left, instead I took a glance to a boy – yellow, shimmering hair and a mesmerizing blue eyes.

I opened my mouth, "... I fainted, didn't I."

I asked, just to make sure wheter before it was a dream, or it was real.

The boy nodded. I see. So I did fainted, so it was real.

I sat down on my bed, but this time, I narrowed my eyes a little, since the light of my room is to bright and hurts my eyes.

Not only that, I narrowed my eyes too because that boy keep staring at me, which makes me embarrassed.

I faces down, because that boy keep staring at me and the other people that is in front of my bed keep looking at me. Gee, that really makes me scared, being stared.

I don't do this because I wanted the all to leave, I wanted to do this because I wish someone cared – except for Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Are you okay?! Ryun-chan!" a voice of a girl speaked. I don't know who it is.

And.. Ryun-chan? I never met this girl and she keep calling me Ryun-chan? With the 'chan?'

I don't really answer at all, because, I'm still not sure I'm fine, or not.

An awkward silence appeared. Great.

"You just bought them, didn't you, Ryun-chan?" Kiyoteru-sensei questioned me, as to broke the silence.

I didn't answer. For what did I answer? Of course he already knows that that's brand new!

He opened it. Audaciously opened it. Great. What'll happen next?

"D-Don't touch it!" I told Kiyoteru-sensei.

Great. He didn't obey me. Why!

"Aw. Lovely violin~" he answered me, ignoring my command.

"H-Hey! I-I said don't touch it!" I said. I tried to snatch it back, but he was too good. Damn, I missed everytime.

"G-Give it back!"

"No~"

"Eh?! I-I said.. G-Give it back!"

God. Kiyoteru-sensei's such a bother.

Now, he's running in circle. Of course I have to catch him. He's touching my violin! If he breaks that one, I'll be dead.

I don't know why, but I'm blushing all the time, because, this is extremely embarrassing.

Running in circles like kids? I'm too old to do this.

And, great. Yellow haired boy seem to stare at me, because he knows I'm blushing.

Then Kiyoteru-sensei stopped, I'm now like 'EH?!' expression. Since he somewhat stopped, which makes me still running and hit Kiyoteru-sensei. Luckily, Kiyoteru-sensei caught me. But this is still embarrassing.

I started to laugh. I mean – well, it's okay right for me to laugh – even Kiyoteru-sensei too! I don't know why did I laugh, it's just because that it tickles to be in Kiyoteru-sensei's arms.

Now, I just realized, that, everyone else are staring at me, kinda looks confused. God, this is extremely embarrassing.

Except for the yellow haired boy – and the yellow haired girl too, with that weird, enormous bow, they both seem to be laughing to, and a little amazed on their faces.

I'm dead. This is totally embarrassing.

* * *

**Ryun: **There! _Chapirte trois, accompli~_

**Len: **Why are you so obsessed with French?

**Ryun: **None of your bussines. Kaito~!

**Len: **Oh god. -runs away-

**Ryun: **RnR~!

_((P.S - If you're confused with the story, PM me~))_


End file.
